


Proud Moments

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Proud Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean thinks about what a great kid Sam is.





	Proud Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the micro bingo challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**. I combined all four prompts Book, Look, Street and Point for this drabble.

Sammy never failed to make Dean feel proud of him. He was always nice to the kids that were in need of a friend. He always wanted to keep every animal he came across. He tried to keep his tantrums to a minimum. The only thing that really worried Dean was that he always lost in a book. If only he could get him to leave the books in his backpack when he was walking down the road. What was the point of the other things if he was to busy reading to look both ways before crossing the street.


End file.
